29 October 1967
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-10-29 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *After three weeks' absence, Peel returned to Top Gear, once again co-hosting the show with Pete Drummond. It turned out to be Drummond's penultimate appearance as a regular presenter of the show, as from 12 November 1967 Peel and Tommy Vance took over. Ken Garner's The Peel Session''s describes how Bernie Andrews went against the wishes of his Radio 1 bosses and booked Peel for the remaining Top Gear shows of 1967. *There is no known recording of the complete show, but many of the session tracks are available on official releases or as lo-fi off-air recordings of the original medium wave broadcast. On most of these, DJ links are missing, but a few survive - as shown below. *Around this time, the Perfumed Garden listeners' group were campaigning to persuade Radio 1 controller Robin Scott to give Peel a regular slot on the station, hence the appearance of this message on the small ads page of issue 20 of International Times: "''Jackie an Soosan urge PERFUMED PEOPLE to Bombard Robin Scott Now". Sessions *Cream #1. Recorded 1967-10-24. All tracks except for "Tales of Brave Ulysses" available on "BBC Sessions" (2003, Polydor) *Blossom Toes #1. Recorded 1967-10-23. 'What On Earth' and 'The Remarkable Saga of the Frozen Dog', were released by Sunbeam Records on the double album/CD, 'Love Bomb - Live 1967-69' (2009). *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys #1. Only session. Recorded 1967-10-11. *Kinks #1. Recorded 1967-10-25. Available on The Kinks At The BBC - Radio & TV Sessions And Concerts: 1964-1994 (Sanctuary) *Roy Harper #1. Recorded 1967-10-16 *Traffic #1. Repeat of session originally broadcast on 01 October 1967. *Procol Harum #1. Repeat of session recorded on 1967-09-27 and originally broadcast on 08 October 1967 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting * Kippington Lodge: Shy Boy (7") Parlophone *Kinks: David Watts (session) *Blossom Toes: Listen To The Silence (session) *Lulu: Love Loves To Love, Love (7") Columbia *Crocheted Doughnut Ring: Two Little Ladies (Azalea & Rhododendron) (7") Polydor *Traffic: A House For Everyone (session) *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys: Go Go Power (session) *John's Children: Go Go Girl (7") Track *Procol Harum: She Wandered Through The Garden Fence (session) *Cream: Take It Back (session) *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: The Intro And The Outro (LP - Gorilla) Liberty *Roy Harper: Forever (session) *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys: Cross Out Saw (session) *Alan Bown !: Toyland (7") MGM *Velvet Underground & Nico: There She Goes Again (LP - The Velvet Underground & Nico) Verve *Blossom Toes: The Remarkable Saga Of The Frozen Dog (session) *Kinks: Sunny Afternoon (session) *Traffic: Smiling Phases (session) *Doors: People Are Strange (LP - Strange Days) Elektra *Ro-D-Ys: Just Fancy (LP - Just Fancy) Philips *Cream: Outside Woman Blues (session) *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys: There's Always Something There To Remind Me (session) *Nice: The Thoughts Of Emerlist Davjack (7") Immediate *Procol Harum: Homburg (session) *Ten Years After: I Want To Know (LP - Ten Years After) Deram *Left Banke: Desiree (7") Philips *Roy Harper: Zengem (session) *Blossom Toes: What On Earth (session) *Kinks: Suzannah's Still Alive (session) *William E.: Lazy Life (7" - Lazy Life / Crazy How Love Slips Away) Polydor *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: I Believe My Time Ain't Long (7") Blue Horizon *Traffic: Hole In My Shoe (session) *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys: Our Day Will Come (session) *Scaffold: Thank U Very Much (7") Parlophone *Family: Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens (7" - Scene Through The Eye Of A Lens / Gypsy Woman) Liberty *Cream: Tales Of Brave Ulysses (session) *Roy Harper: Midspring Dithering (session) *Kinks: Autumn Almanac (session) *Honeybus: (Do I Figure) In Your Life (7") Deram 3''' *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (7" - I Can Take You To The Sun / Who Do You Love) Fontana *Procol Harum: Good Captain Clack (session) *Sopwith Camel: Saga Of The Low Down Let Down *Traffic: Coloured Rain (session) '''1 *Country Joe And The Fish: Not So Sweet Martha Lorraine (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Fontana (Peel stumbles over the outro to this, until Pete Drummond helps him out and introduces the next track, Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love") *Cream: Sunshine Of Your Love (session) (Fades early, and JP says he's not sure if this track will be on their forthcoming album, ''Disraeli Gears)'' *Kinks: Sunny Afternoon (session) (Pete Drummond says they've just sung their "old hit", but that "this afternoon isn't at all sunny") *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: Man Of Stone (LP - Crusade) Decca *Roy Harper: Nobody's Got Any Money (session) *Brenton Wood: Gimme Little Sign *Sharon Tandy And The Fleur De Lys: Hold On (session) *Blossom Toes: Watchmaker (session) *Procol Harum: Kaleidoscope (session) *Moby Grape: Ain't No Use (LP - Moby Grape) CBS *Cream: Born Under A Bad Sign (session) *Kinks: Harry Rag (session) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Electricity (LP - Safe As Milk) Buddah *Traffic: Mr. Fantasy (session) 2 File ;Name *Coloured Rain - Broadcast Live: 1 Oct 67 (misdated) *Mr. Fantasy - Broadcast Live: 1 Oct 67 (misdated) *Honeybus - Peel session - Top Gear 19/11/67 (rest of file is from that session) ;Length *1) 3:13 *2) 4:15 *3) 7:49 (to 2:35) ;Other *Remaining tracks on this Spotify / unofficial album are taken from a Brian Matthews Transcription Disc. ;Available *1) Spotify *2) Spotify *3) Youtube Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels